Is Happiness Forever?
by XMidnightSunshineX
Summary: Just a story inspired by the Immortals series.   Rose enters the Manor of Sleep now and then but this story doesn't revolve around it.  It doesn't follow the events that happened in Fatal Frame 3 either.
1. Chapter 1

We headed for the plane, exhausted and ready to go home.  
I gazed out my window silently.  
My eyes became very heavy, and I fell asleep.  
…It was all peaceful, until the plane went down.  
All I heard were screams.

I groaned and opened my eyes, only to find myself on the ground surrounded by trees.  
I stood up and dusted the dirt off, suddenly through the corner of my eye I noticed my sister watching me.  
She gracefully walked over to me, a grim expression sat on her face.  
I gasped when I saw her closer. Tears were forming, and taking control over my eyes.  
"Wake up. She needs you…Wake up" Anna said plainly.  
I shook my head stubbornly, "Why me?" my voice was weak.  
But she didn't say anything. My other sisters appeared beside her.  
"Good Bye…for now. Be good okay? Don't cause much trouble for mom." Anna said, and they disappeared.  
I sank to my knees, tears streaming down my face.  
But everything began to fade…including me.


	2. Chapter 2

When I opened my eyes again, I was surrounded by darkness this time…just floating  
I sighed, and closed my eyes again.  
After a few moments I felt someone beside me.  
But I just ignored it, I didn't feel like talking. 

Suddenly I felt a hand on my cheek, and my eyes snapped open.  
A simple guy was standing in front of me.  
"Who are you?" I asked confused.  
He put a finger to his lips and shook his head. "That doesn't matter"  
I rolled my eyes. "Will you tell me what's going on then?"  
He looked at me with great pity. "I think you may already know."  
I swallowed hard, he was right.  
"Why won't I wake up?" I almost yelled.  
He smiled, clearly amused. I narrowed my eyes.  
I rolled my eyes again. "How do I wake up?"  
He obviously knows a lot more than he's letting on.  
He shrugged "If you don't wake soon, you'll die like your sisters."  
That last part made me angry. "How do you know about them?" I growled 

But then the Scenery changed. We were now sitting in a Park.  
He walked over to the Golden Swings that were swaying gently.  
He sat down, and gently patted the swing next to him.  
I sighed and sat beside him.

He smiled. "You know, the only reason I'm here is because I want to help. I was walking by, and I saw you."  
"How? Do you live here or something?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
He smirked. "Sorry, I wasn't very specific. What I meant was I was walking by your room in the Hospital."  
I opened my mouth, but he had already raised his hand.  
"Yes, you're in the Hospital right now. But you're in a very deep Coma. You have been since the plane crashed."  
My eyes widened but I said nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

"The condition of your heart is okay for now. But it will weaken soon if you don't wake."  
He looked at me. "To be honest, I was going to leave you be. You did look rather peaceful…But your mom." He sighed.  
"She visits you every day…and each day before she leaves she begins to cry because you don't show any change….and I'm just a softie I guess. So I figured I'd see what I could do."

He looked at me again. "…and?" I asked almost impatiently.  
The boy's eyes darkened, and a serious expression crossed his face.  
"I have only one option…" He said looking at the soft ground.  
"Only one? Alright then… what is it?" I asked slightly afraid.  
He suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "I could bite you, and turn you."  
My eyes widen slightly and a shiver went down my spine. "Oh, you're a Vampire." I said awkwardly  
"Well, what can you do?" I asked suddenly.  
"I can enter your dreams, like I am now." He said with a smirk.  
A smile crept over my face. "Will you tell me your name now?"  
He sighed "My name is Kukai." His face became serious again.  
"What's your decision?"  
"I'm not sure I even want to live anymore…not to mention for eternity.." But then I thought of my sisters, and I began to panic. _But if he did bite me…what happens after that?_ _Will he just leave me to fend for myself? What if I hurt someone important to me.. I can't lose someone else. _

Kukai chuckled "I wouldn't leave you, only a monster would do that. If I were to bite you I would be completely responsible for you."  
I narrowed my eyes. "Oh.. you can read my thoughts too…"  
He just smirked.  
I looked Kukai in the eyes with a smile. "Bite Me"  
Kukai looked at me for a split second, and then he shrugged.  
Suddenly he took me into his arms, making me blush.  
A sharp pain came over me, and I blacked out


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke again Kukai was giving me some of his blood by kissing me.  
"I did a blood exchange." He explained looking slightly uncomfortable. "Now that you're a Vampire you'll begin to develop some abilities. But because you were originally human you won't be as sensitive to the sun, like most Vampires are. Oh, and once you gain your abilities I could teach you how to use them if you'd like." He smiled

I grinned with excitement "That sounds awesome."  
But then that obnoxious question came back.  
"How do I wake up now?" I asked. _Can I even wake up?  
_ "Now that your condition is better, the only thing stopping you from waking is me."  
He chuckled at my confused expression. "You'll wake up as soon as I leave this dream…I'll explain later."  
But, before I could say anything he turned and began to walk off.  
I sighed and looked around, waiting…

I heard the Heart Monitor…I could feel two other people in the room.  
It felt as if I were underwater, slowly coming to the surface.  
"Kukai?" I felt my lips move, I heard a small gasp. Someone came over to my side.  
I slowly opened my eyes, seeing his gentle face welcome me back from my slumber.  
_I'm finally awake…_ I thought and Kukai nodded.  
I looked over at my mother, sitting in the chair. She looked completely destroyed.  
Just looking at her made my eyes start to water. And the pain of their deaths hit me straight through the heart …once more.  
I looked back at Kukai. His eyes were full of and Sorrow and Sympathy.  
"Their funeral is tomorrow, I'm glad you woke up now or else it would have been too late." Mother said quietly.  
_Just as I thought I'm the only one that lived…_  
"Well, I better go tell a nurse you're awake now." She said, leaving the room.

"Did she get hurt?" I asked Kukai.  
"Well...besides a Broken Heart, not really. That's why she feels so guilty." He replied.  
But then he gently grabbed my hand "I have to leave now…I'll visit you very soon. Don't be sorry that you lived…"

He turned and left me again.


	5. Chapter 5

The entire funeral was a complete daze. I didn't say anything to anyone.  
A dozen people asked me if I was "Okay" and I just shrugged.  
But practically everyone told me how sorry they are for me.  
I had only smiled and let mother and my weird step-dad do the talking.  
If I were to say anything I probably would breakdown.

As we were leaving for the Cemetery ironically it began to rain.  
I decided to let the clouds cry for me.… I couldn't.  
I watched as their caskets were placed in the cold earth. Everything felt so unreal...my guilt felt so unreal.  
This was my entire fault. If I hadn't talked mom into going on vacation, we wouldn't have gone on that stupid plane. …Why Me? Why do I get to live? I was always the rotten girl. Causing trouble, throwing glares, and saying hateful things…Is this my punishment?

A gentle hand on my shoulder broke my bitter thoughts.  
"Are you ready to go home?" mother whispered.  
I nodded.

…The rain never slowed…


	6. Chapter 6

I found myself outside a strange old Japanese house. Snow was gently falling.  
I walked inside, observing everything as I past. Then something caught my eye.  
It was an old fashioned Camera. Curious, I picked it up.  
"Where's daddy?" I heard a small voice say, and a shiver went down my spine.  
I slowly turned around, and behind me was a little girl dressed in a green Kimono.  
A thought popped in my head, and I looked at the Camera in my hands.  
When I took the picture she screamed and shielded her eyes. Then slowly she disappeared.  
_A… Ghost? What is going on?_ But I continued walking, despite my bothersome questions.

After several minutes of wandering and looking around, I saw a weird shadow.  
This ghost made me freeze on spot. _I need to leave… NOW! _  
The woman came closer. She touched my cheek gently, but despite the gentle in her touch I felt nothing but sheer cold. Overwhelming pain and sorrow joined the coldness and I felt as though I was melting into nothing.  
But Then my legs began to work, and I ran out of the house.

I jerked awake, gasping for breath.  
A sharp pain suddenly over came my shoulders. And looking over them, I could see some strange markings.  
But when I ran over to the mirror for a closer look, they were already gone.


	7. Chapter 7

I sat back on my bed, but my leg had hit something.  
My eyes widen. _ The Camera from… my dream? How the heck did it…_  
There was film in it, and I pondered whether to look at it or not.  
But I did, and regretted it. The little girl was staring at me through the picture.  
I had thought it was only a dream.

I left the Camera and the photo on my bed, and went upstairs.  
I walked into the Kitchen. I sat over in the corner, wandering why I had even came up here.  
But then the phone broke the silence. "Hello?" I said in a hushed voice  
"Hey!" Page's loud voice bellowed in my ear. "Welcome back from the Hospital!"  
I held the phone out in front of me to avoid losing my hearing. "Uh… thanks" I said.  
"The reason I called is because I wanted to wish you an early 'Happy Birthday' before I leave town tonight. _My birthday is tomorrow…. I had forgotten_  
I sighed "Thank you, and have fun."  
I was about to click end- "Also…I'm really sorry about what happened" she whispered before hanging up.


	8. Chapter 8

Mother and my step dad are in their rooms sleeping.  
They are allowed four days from work, but they're going back tomorrow.  
Hopefully they won't forget my birthday.  
Without even eating breakfast I went back downstairs

I decided to go into Anna's room. Everything was untouched.  
I looked over at her desk. On top was a pile of unfinished drawings.  
…SmellerbeeXLongshot…a strange colorful picture…  
I swallowed hard. The half drawn picture of Sunako Kirishiki I had dared Anna to draw was underneath.  
I looked back as if waiting for her to come in. I sighed and shook my head. "I want these..." I said as I looked at the pictures again.  
"I want everything...I will just... feel better if I have some of her stuff, somethings just to feel closer to her."  
I laughed at myself for talking to myself.


	9. Chapter 9

Around 12:30 I decided to have Lunch…which was just four pieces of toast.  
I opened the door to let my dog out. I followed him, and sat on the porch.  
When I finished my toast I sat my plate down and began to think about random things.  
_If I'm a Vampire then why haven't I been craving blood or something?_  
But instead of coming up with an answer for myself I spaced off.  
It was nice, the hint of sun on my pale face…

But then my noisy dog broke my peace with his barking.  
I blinked a couple of times and looked over to my right where my dog was.  
But instead of just seeing my dog I saw a smirking Kukai beside him.  
I yawned slightly and stared at him, thinking it was a simple illusion.  
Kukai laughed softly and walked over to me. He sat beside me and began fiddling with my long brown hair.

"You're in the Sunlight…" I said questioning.  
He smiled. "I can be in the Sun for a little while."  
I didn't feel like saying anything else.  
Kukai let go of my hair and looked at me. "Are you alright? You seem a little scared." I shrugged. "Guess you can say that."  
I purposely kept my mind blank, so he couldn't read anything.  
"Won't you tell me?" He asked sweetly, and I gave in.

I grabbed the plate and motioned for him to follow me.  
I opened the door, allowing my dog to go in first, placed the plate in the sink, and then went downstairs to my bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

I felt a little awkward having a guy in my room, especially when we're not even dating.  
Don't forget my mom and step-dad are sleeping upstairs too…But without saying anything I handed the Camera to him.  
When he saw it I noticed a small hint of recognition in his eyes, but I ignored it.  
"It was in my dream…and then POOF! It's on my bed the next morning."  
Kukai laughed slightly. "Been watching some Nightmare on Elm Street?"  
I crossed my arms. "I'm so glad you can make a joke out of this."  
He just smiled and continued to study the camera.  
I looked over at the picture on my nightstand, and began to wonder if I should tell him about it or not.  
He looked up from the Camera "What picture?"  
I rolled my eyes and gave it to him. "I took this in my dream as well."

He glanced at it and sighed. He lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.  
"You know what this is…Don't you?" I asked as I lay next to him.  
To my surprise he grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek then gave me a huge hug.  
"You can't go with them… No matter how bad you want to. You must live." He whispered in my ear.  
Then suddenly Kukai stood up, his back towards me. "I should go, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
"Okay…" I said quietly.  
_What was that about?_ I thought, my face hot from his kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Around 6 I called upstairs for dinner.  
"What would you like for your Birthday?" Mom asked me  
_Guess that means you haven't gotten it yet…but I understand of course, you weren't going to buy me a gift, then have me die.. _I thought, having a conversation in my mind. Luckily Kukai isn't around to read my thoughts. I blushed slightly and thought back to that sweet kiss he gave me..

"…Rose?" She called me back down to earth. I blinked once or twice. "Huh? Oh, Birthday Present…I don't care what you get me…" I said poking at my potatoes. "I will probably keep some of Anna's things so it's not like I need anything."  
"Yeah… I was going to ask you about that.." Mom said "Take everything you want and we'll put the rest in storage or we'll give them away.  
You probably don't want anything from your younger sisters… so we'll give away their toys to your cousins if they want them.  
As for the clothes… again you probably won't want your younger sister's clothes, so we'll put them away in storage.  
...And you can pick out what you want from Anna's closet." Mom smiled at me in a sort of "Problem Solved" way.  
But I just got that stupid guilty feeling in my stomach again.

I took a sip from my iced tea. "Okay I'll get to all of that later…"  
I glanced at mom "Really though, I don't need anything. I have my Wii and laptop, Anna's IPod, PlayStation, Xbox, and all of the games that go with it."  
If you can't tell Anna was a serious Gamer.  
I sighed "I really would just like to go back to school now…"  
"You don't have much longer to wait. We should go shopping for clothes and supplies soon too." Mom said as if trying to cheer me up.  
I placed my plate in the sink and went downstairs.

I stared at my bed for a few moments… I'm almost too scared to sleep.  
I wheeled around on my heels and went to the bathroom for a nice relaxing shower.


	12. Chapter 12

I found myself inside the house again… as I had dreaded when attempting to fall asleep.  
I decided to wander around and figure out the fastest way out of here.  
I found myself in a huge room with a weird canopy looking thing

It wasn't until I saw a ghost that I realized I had the camera in my hand the whole time.  
I took a picture before she got too close to me and waited for her to disappear, but she remained so I took another.  
Eventually she left and I had to gather my thoughts together again.

So...This camera is actually a weapon to protect you from them...  
I walked about two steps before I noticed a small key on the floor.  
I picked it up and examined it: red with rust…It had four connected lines that made a square shape on the handle...  
Shrugging I placed the key in my pocket, and left the room.  
I began to wander all the way to the Garden Corridor.  
I attempted to open those huge double doors but they were tightly sealed.  
I let out a frustrated sigh. _If I'm stuck here all night, at least let me go where I want to go…  
_Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me, and right as I turned around my sister Anna walks right through me and into the stupid double doors.

My eyes widen and I just stood there "Anna?" I called out hoping that she could somehow hear me.  
"I'm sorry…" I whispered  
I fell to my knees and began to cry


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up with tears in my eyes and I could feel dry tear streaks on my face.  
I sat up and the pain came…this time the marks went all the way to my knees.  
Silently I sat there unsure of what to do now.  
so….I'm fourteen today.  
I walked out of my room and headed upstairs.

The smell of muffins was lurking around as I walked into the kitchen.  
Mom was standing by the oven with a bunch of fresh muffins she just pulled out.  
"Happy Birthday" she said happily "Careful, the muffins are still hot."  
I grabbed a glass and poured myself some milk.  
"So… what would you like for your birthday dinner?"  
I took a moment to decide "I guess we'll have the usual…Steak, corn, rolls…"  
I grabbed one of the muffins from the pan thingy.  
"And your cake?" She asked  
I took a bite and shrugged "again, the usual: Oreo Ice Cream Cake."  
Taking one more muffin, I grabbed my glass of milk and went back down stairs.  
When I finished the muffins I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face.  
I turned on the light and looked into the mirror…my jaw completely dropped when I saw my reflection: My eyes were an indigo color, my hair was darker and at least four inched longer, and my face was a bit paler too. Just like a Vampire, Huh? I was unsure whether to be freaked out or excited.  
How did mom not even notice…I mean INDIGO EYES!  
When I was finished with everything I went into my bedroom, jumping slightly as Kukai gave me a huge hug. "Happy Birthday!" He said excitedly  
"Thanks" I unenthusiastic and he let me go.  
I could feel his stare and I did my best to avoid eye contact. "Rose?" He said concerned.  
He took my empty glass and filled it up with water from the bathroom sink, then tapping it once the water turned red.  
"Your full abilities will come to you once you drink this…" He held it out to me.  
I shrugged and chugged the entire thing. "Blech! What did you make me drink?" I demanded making a sour face.  
Kukai laughed. "It was just tablet blood…Not real blood."  
Suddenly I began to sway and Kukai caught me as I fainted.


End file.
